Las marcas en mi pared
by MaFe Sabatini
Summary: Clary descubrió que era una cazadora de sombras a sus 12 años. Ahora tiene 17, son 5 marcas. Cada marca causaba dolor. Cada marca simbolizaba cada año desde que había descubierto que era una cazadora de sombras y un año más en que su madre no le revelaba su verdadero origen. Ella sólo quería oír de sus labios: "Eres una cazadora de sombras". No siempre tenemos lo que deseamos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia sobre Cazadores de Sombras, y apesto narrando en tercera persona. Pero quiero conservar el estilo de Cassie, así que intentaré hacer lo mejor narrando en tercera persona. **

**La verdad que inicio este fic sin saber por cuál dirección lo llevaré, así que espero que no apeste C: El nombre lo puse sin pensarlo mucho, perdón si no es lindo. Agradezco sus críticas constructivas, la verdad que me ayudan a mejorar. Espero su review, a ver qué les parece el primer capítulo.**

_**Los personajes y mundo le pertenecen a la increíblemente asombrosa Cassandra Clare, yo sólo juego con ellos a mi gusto C:**_

Clary entró cuidadosamente a la casa. Siempre se dibujaba una runa de silencio antes de entrar en su casa por las noches, pero no podía dibujarle una a la puerta, que en veces parecía como si estuviese programada para dejarla al descubierto ante su mamá, con los chillidos que daba. Afortunadamente, hoy no era uno de esos días. Hoy la puerta estaba amable con ella. Sonrió para sus adentros.  
_Misión cumplida_, pensó Clary. Su runa de visión le permitía ver en la oscuridad, y en la de su casa no había nadie, ninguna señal de que su madre estuviese despierta. Podía ver el reloj de pared, que marcaba la una de la madrugada. Hoy había llegado bastante temprano, usualmente llegaba a las dos y media, o a las tres de la madrugada, por sus prácticas nocturnas con Jace. Esta noche, la verdad, no había practicado casi nada, había pasado gran parte de su 'tiempo de práctica' hablando con su _amigo _Jace Wayland en Taki's. Ahogó una risita. Subió a su habitación, y se puso su pijamas. Le escribió un texto a Simon:  
_"En casa_" Enviar. Siempre le enviaba uno a su mejor amigo cuando llegaba.  
Se quedó mirando fijamente el techo blanco de su casa, pensando en que pronto cumpliría 17 años. Lo cual dejaría su marca número cinco en la pared de su cuarto en el instituto, o sea, la marca que marcaba cinco años desde que había descubierto el mundo de las sombras y había comenzado a practicar, y cinco años en los que su madre seguía llevándola con Magnus Bane, quien creía que hacía algo con su mente (protegida por un hechizo de los hermanos silenciosos). Casi se pone a llorar al pensar en eso. La verdad le sorprendía que su madre no notase que ella era una cazadora de sombras. Aunque, Clary era cuidadosa. Ella tenía cuidado de hacerse sus runas siempre en su estomago, y se las hacía un poco más pequeñas que lo que solían los cazadores de sombras, pero eso no afectaba su efectividad. Siempre usaba trajes de baño de una pieza que ocultaban sus runas. No iba al colegio, pero sólo era cuestión de contratar a un mago que le pusiese un hechizo a las personas de la escuela para que tuviesen la ilusión de que ella estaba ahí. Ese hechizo le había costado bastante  
_" ¿Por qué tan temprano?" _decía el mensaje de Simon. Ella sonrío, sin poder evitarlo, al pensar en su cena con Jace. ¿Quién diría que se enamoraría de el más arrogante de los cazadores de sombras?  
_"Casi no practiqué" _respondió Clary únicamente. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo, así que rápidamente guardó su celular , y actuó como si estuviese dormida. Su madre entró en la habitación, su cabello pelirrojo algo despeinado de las horas de sueño.  
— Clary ¿estabas despierta?—preguntó su mamá. Clary se sentó en su cama con movimientos torpes (que de hecho, eran fingidos), mantuvo sus ojos como sólo dos hendijas, con su ceño fruncido.  
—Fui al baño. Lo siento, no quise hacer ruido—se excusó Clary, son una sonrisa floja en sus labios. Su madre asintió, le lanzó un beso y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Clary suspiró pesadamente.  
Su celular vibró. Un mensaje, probablemente de Simon.  
_"¿Estás viva?"_ decía el mensaje...que era de Jace.  
_"No, soy un demonio que se comió a Clary, wajaja" _ella le dio enviar y colocó su celular a su lado, esperando la respuesta de Jace.  
_"No eres buena usando el sarcasmo. Algún día te daré clases"_ era la increíble respuesta de Jace. Ella rodó los ojos.  
_"Cómo sea. Buenas noches"_ se despidió ella.  
_"Dulces sueños... Soñarás conmigo" _ le respondió él. Ella volvió a rodar los ojos y pronto se entregó al sueño.

Eran ya varias veces que Jocelyn Fray veía a su hija actuar extraño. Esta mañana se había levantado con una sonrisa en su cara, que nada ni nadie podía quitar. No era que su hija nunca sonriese, ella vivía sonriendo. Pero hoy en especial, esa sonrisa que decía que estaba...enamorada. Pero eso no era posible, su hija se lo habría dicho, porque confiaba en ella ¿no?  
—Probablemente sólo sea felicidad y ya. No, necesariamente, tiene que estar enamorada para sonreír—le dijo Luke, su mejor amigo. Ella lo volvió a ver preocupada. Clary entró a la sala tarareando una canción desconocida para Jocelyn. Sus ojos cerrados, y moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la canción que tarareaba. La boca de Jocelyn cayó abierta, y pudo ver que la de su amigo se abrió un poco. —O quizá tengas razón—murmuró él en tono muy, muy bajo, para que únicamente Jocelyn escuchase. Jocelyn lo volvió a ver con una mirada que decía, _gracias por el apoyo, por reasegurarme que mi hija está enamorada y no me ha dicho nada_. Una mirada dice más que mil palabras.  
— ¡Hola Luke!—sonrió Clary, agitando su mano.  
—Hola, Clary—respondió él con una sonrisa amable. El timbre sonó, Clary corrió a abrirla.  
— ¿Viste?—preguntó Jocelyn preocupada.  
—Si, pero, puede que haya recibido una muy buena noticia—dijo Luke. Jocelyn lo miró, con una ceja levantada.  
— ¿En serio?—preguntó ella.  
—Si, en serio—respondió él. Clary entró con Simon a la sala.  
—Hola, Sra. Fray—saludó Simon educadamente. —Hola, Luke— volvió a saludar. Ambos (Luke y Jocelyn) le respondieron con una sonrisa.  
—Bueno, vamos a la habitación, Simon—le dijo Clary y subieron a su habitación. Jocelyn se paró, muy cuidadosamente.  
— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó Luke. Jocelyn puso su dedo índice en sus labios, señalándole que hiciese silencio.  
—Voy a ver de qué hablan... quédate aquí—le dijo Jocelyn en un murmullo casi inaudible.  
—Pareces una niña pequeña—resopló Luke en respuesta, pero se mantuvo sentado en el sillón. Jocelyn comenzó a subir las escaleras con pasos cuidadosos. Sin hacer ruido, se puso junto a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de su hija, y comenzó a escuchar:  
_—Pienso que deberías decirle a tu mamá. Pronto lo notará, no es algo que se oculte fácilmente—_decía Simon. ¿Qué carajos...?  
_—Lo sé, Simon. Pero conozco a mi mamá, ella me querrá separar de todos, separarme de Jace, y...yo...yo...—_tartamudeó Clary. Jocelyn dio un salto. ¡Sabía que Clary estaba enamorada!  
_—Lo sé, lo amas, bla, bla, bla. Pero, Clary, ¿cuántos...ya sabes...serían con éste?—_preguntó Simon. Jocelyn escuchó a Clary respirar pesadamente.  
—_Cinco...—_respondió Clary. —_Pero, Simon, mi mamá no estará complacida con esta noticia, esto es seguro...Simplemente, no sé como decírselo. Necesito apoyo. No sé cuál será su reacción, mi mamá es simplemente impredecible...—_decía Clary. Jocelyn se alejó bruscamente de la puerta del cuarto de su hija. Bajó rápidamente los escalones, perdida en sus pensamientos. Luke se levantó cuando ella ya estaba al pie de las escaleras, viendo con preocupación a cara de Jocelyn, que probablemente se veía atormentada.  
— ¿Qué escuchaste...o qué descubriste...o lo qué sea?—preguntó Luke. Jocelyn lo miró directamente a los ojos.  
—Yo...Luke...yo...creo que Clary está embarazada y está intentando ocultármelo—respondió la mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANTES QUE TODO: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE CIUDAD DE CRISTAL.**

**Holiwi :3 ¡Nuevo cap! Gracias a las chicas que dejaron review en el primer capi. Sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero sinceramente hago lo mejor que puedo. He decidido cambiar la edad a la que Clary se entera que es cazadora de sombras a sus 12 años, para cuando tenga que narrar cómo descubrieron a Clary C: ¿Quienes por aquí están obsesionadas con Jace Wayland, y/o Jonathan Morgenstern? Yo amo a Jace y Jonathan me cae bieen xD ¿Alguien ha leído la Saga Lux por Jennifer L. Armentrout? ¿Nadie? Bueno, dejo de molestarlos... Espero que disfruten el capítulo C: **

**_Los personajes y mundo le pertenecen a la increíblemente asombrosa Cassandra Clare, yo sólo juego con ellos a mi gusto C_****_:_**

_—_Lo sé, Simon. Pero conozco a mi mamá, ella me querrá separar de todos, separarme de Jace, y...yo...yo...—tartamudeó Clary.  
_—_Lo sé, lo amas, bla, bla, bla. Pero, Clary, ¿cuántos...ya sabes...serían con éste?—preguntó Simon mirándola a los ojos, llenos de un apoyo que siempre se encontraba ahí cuando Clary hablaba sobre su gran secreto, y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para mantenerlo como eso, como un secreto. Clary respiró pesadamente. Se refería a cuántos años serían desde que había descubierto el mundo de la sombras con éste.  
—Cinco...—respondió Clary. —Pero, Simon, mi mamá no estará complacida con esta noticia, esto es seguro...Simplemente, no sé como decírselo. Necesito apoyo. No sé cuál será su reacción, mi mamá es simplemente impredecible...—dijo Clary. Simon la abrazó protectoramente...  
—Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, Fray, hmm, Clary. Aún cuando estés del lado equivocado...y lo sabes—dijo Simon en su oído. Ella lo abrazó fuerte.  
—Gracias—susurró ella.

Y quedaron ahí, en el momento. Ella lo amaba a él, como si fuese su hermano. Le hubiese encantado tener a Simon como hermano de sangre... Pues, ella nunca había conocido a su verdadero hermano. Según había escuchado por ahí, Valentine (quien, con el tiempo, ella llegó a la conclusión que era su padre, por...obvias razones, como, por ejemplo, el tiempo desde que su madre se había ido, que se relacionaba con la edad de Clary) se había quemado junto con su hermano. Pero ella dudaba seriamente de eso. Por lo que le había contado Hodge, Amatis (quien, oh, por el Ángel, era la hermana de Luke), incluso la inquisidora (aunque...no fue muy amable) Valentine sonaba como una persona que podía engañar a la más perspicaz de las personas. Tenía miedo de que de repente su padre y su hermano apareciesen en su vida, para destruirla. Pero probablemente era sólo su habitual paranoia. El celular de Clary comenzó a vibrar, así que tuvieron que separarse. Ella se estiró, para tomar el celular.

_"Rojita de mi vida, sabes que odio molestarte durante el día, pero...te necesitamos aquí. Ven rápido, es bastante urgente"_ Eso decía el mensaje de Jace.  
Sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación, ¿qué habría pasado para que Jace dijese eso? No perdió tiempo pensando en ello y saltó de su cama y puso su uniforme en su bolsa.

—Te quiero mucho, Simon, pero debo irme. Emergencia. Te lo ruego: cúbreme—le dijo ella al chico. Simon se acomodó sus anteojos.  
— ¿Cómo quieres que te cubra?—pregunto él como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciese.  
—Simon, diremos que salimos juntos, y en caso de que mi mamá te llame le dices que estoy en el baño, o que... qué sé yo, eres bueno inventándote escusas—le dijo ella.  
—Lo tomaré como un cumplido—dijo él, mientras ella tomaba sus botas y las acomodaba en su bolso cuidadosamente.  
—Hazlo—le dijo ella, haciendo _click _ con su lengua. — ¿Me falta algo?—preguntó la chica, arrugando la nariz y torciendo su boca.  
— ¿Estela?— le preguntó Simon y ella señaló su bolso con su dedo índice, como si dijese «_Adentro del bolso» _Si ya llevaba la estela, su ropa de batalla (sólo por si acaso), si iba al instituto, donde le darían armas...—Hmm, creo que nada— dijo él. Entonces el reconocimiento pasó por los ojos de Clary.  
—Ya sé qué olvidé—dijo ella, buscando algo en su gaveta. Sacó de ahí un collar de oro, con dos dijes, un anillo con una _W_ grabada, y un ángel. El anillo fue un regalo de Jace, y el ángel un regalo de Simon, que le había dado a Clary cuando recién se había enterado que era una cazadora de sombras y estaba demasiado triste. Pasó deprimida como seis meses, pues se sentía muy traicionada, aunque las únicas personas que lo supieron fueron Simon, Amatis y Jace... aunque, ella nunca quiso que Jace la viese de manera tan horrible, se había vuelto un hoyo de autocompasión los primeros meses, después...llegó lo que era la furia, el enojo, la traición, la tristeza y decepción en su onda más fuerte. Estaba enfurecida con todos, y él único que pudo bajarle ese humor fue Jace.  
Sin poder evitarlo, su mente empezó a viajar, hace más o meno años atrás...

_— ¿Quieres algo más, cariño?—le preguntó Amatis con voz dulce, su voz usual, entregándole lo que le había pedido Clary.  
—No—gruñó Clary, sacudiendo su cabeza. Amatis le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación de la pelirroja.  
Clary miró el cuaderno de dibujo y sus lápices, dejándolos en su escritorio. Se recostó en su cama, pensando en qué iba a dibujar. Puede que no dibujase ultra-híper-mega-bien, pero ahí podía hacerle algo. Tomó el cuaderno y un lápiz y comenzó a deslizarlo sobre el papel. Sólo quedaron un montón de líneas, nada muy interesante. Frustrada, Clary arrancó la hoja y la lanzó hacia atrás sin ver. Comenzó de nuevo su dibujo, pero sólo seguían siendo un montón de líneas son sentido. ¿Qué carajos era eso? ¿Por qué no lograba dibujar nada? ¡Había hecho a Amatis ir a la tienda por eso, para nada! Ugh. Estaba harta. ¡Sólo pedía una distracción! ¡Sólo pedía lograr olvidar lo egoísta que era su madre al ocultarle algo tan importante como ser una Cazadora de Sombras! ¡No se podía justificar con la estúpida escusa de que deseaba protegerla! ¡Había contratado a un brujo para que le hiciese _Raziel-sabrá-qué _a su mente para no poder ver el mundo de las sombras!  
Clary lanzó furiosamente el cuaderno contra el suelo y se lanzó a su cama. Puso la almohada contra su boca y gritó, lo más fuerte que pudo. Quería desahogarse, quería gritar hasta quedar sin voz. Quería despertarse en su cama y darse cuenta que todo era un estúpido sueño. Pero no. Ahí estaba, en el instituto, despierta, con una tristeza y enojo horribles creciendo en su pecho.  
Alguien entró en su habitación. Ella se quitó la almohada de su cara para ver quién era, y se encontró con Jace. El cabello del niño estaba mojado, y estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros.  
— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Nunca te enseñaron a que la puerta se toca antes de entrar? No quiero ver a nadie, dime qué quieres y lárgate—le ladró Clary al chico. Jace le sonrió de medio lado.  
— ¿Por qué así, Clary-bu?—preguntó el chico en un tono burlón. — ¿Ese tiempo del mes?—preguntó él moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.  
— ¿¡Qué te pasa!?—le lanzó un cojín a Jace. La chica de repente rompió en llanto. «Mierda, no. No debo llorar» pensó Clary. El rostro de Jace se tornó serio y se acercó a la chica de cabellos rojos.  
—Clary, ¿qué te pasa?—dijo sentándose junto a ella en la cama.  
—No puedo, Jace—dijo la chica entre sollozos —No puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien, que no me importa y que no me siento traicionada. Es horrible ver a mi mamá cada día, diciendo ese montón de mentiras, inventos. Duele mucho Jace, demasiado. Siempre confié en ella, ahora no sé en quién confiar. No sé qué hacer ahora—lo miró directo a los ojos, encontrándose con un mar dorado.  
—Clary—le abrazó por los hombros —puede que sientas que no tienes a nadie en quién confiar. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, no importa si son las 3 de la madrugada, puedes llegar y yo con mucho gusto te recibiré. Puede que no haya estado nunca en tu posición, pero te entiendo—le dijo él, besando su frente. Wow_, _eso fue extraño. Pero ella envolvió sus bazos alrededor del torso de Jace.  
—Eres un gran amigo, Jace, te quiero—le dijo ella en un murmullo._

—¡Hola! Tierra llamando a Clary—le dijo Simon. Clary volvió de su recuerdo, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Se puso el collar (que era como su amuleto de la buena suerte) y bajaron. Abajo, se encontró con Jocelyn, quien lucía una expresión preocupada. Luke estaba tras ella con una expresión bastante parecida.  
—Clary, debemos hablar—le dijo la mujer.  
—Ahora no, mamá. Podemos hablar después ¿te parece? Simon y yo vamos a salir. Emergencia de la banda—dijo la chica.  
—De acuerdo, vayan—les dijo ella.

Clary entró en el instituto. Se fue directo a la biblioteca, donde era obvio que estarían sus amigos, donde se encontró a Jace tocando el piano, Alec hablando en susurros sobre algo con Isabelle, Elizabeth y Hodge leyendo un libro.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Clary al entrar. Todos dejaron sus actividades y la voltearon a ver con preocupación. «Oh mierda, es realmente malo»  
—Clary...—comenzó Isabelle —sabes, ¿estás segura de que lo podrá manejar?— Isabelle le preguntó a Elizabeth. Elizabeth se levantó, haciendo una mueca. Elizabeth Worthwood era la mejor amiga de Clary, siempre muy atenta, muy dulce. La había conocido gracias a Amatis. Tenía ojos grises, cabello color caoba, era alta y delgada. Clary estaba considerando pedirle ser su _parabatai_.  
—Lo hará. Clary es fuerte— gruñó Elizabeth —Pero, he decidido que le diré yo—dijo Elizabeth, y se volteó a ver a Clary directo a los ojos —Clare, ha pasado algo muy importante. Amatis y yo estábamos buscando algo de comer por Nueva York, queríamos hacer una cena bonita hoy aquí, sólo por que se nos ocurrió. Entonces nos encontramos con unos demonios, pudimos pelear contra ellos, yo andaba mi cuchillo de serafín en mi bolso (no sé por qué, no preguntes), y sólo eran cuatro rapiñadores, pero tres lastimaron a Amatis, y está en la enfermería, en muy mal estado—


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holi! =3 Haw' ar' ya'? Ok ya xD Pero, ya... en serio ¿cómo están? ¡Yo aquí! ¡Luchando! Disculpen no haber actualizado en tanto Últimamente, los Lunes y Martes mi horario escolar es de 7:30 a 5:00 p.m. y los demás días es estudiar como una loca, hacerme cargo de cosas de la escuela (porque soy la vicepresidente de la escuela, y el presidente no mueve ni un dedo, así que yo me tengo que hacer cargo de ****_todo _****¬¬) , y, en fin, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de LMEMP C: Espero que les guste mucho, y espero sus opiniones, la crítica constructiva siempre será bien recibida, simplemente NADA DE BULLYING.  
Bueeeeenoooo... ¡Espero que les guste! **

Amatis estaba lastimada.  
Era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Clary en ese momento. El pensar que la mujer que había cuidado de ella desde que había descubierto el mundo de las sombras estaba lastimada. De repente comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, cada fibra de su cuerpo. ¿En serio estaba pasando? Elizabeth había dicho que estaba en muy mal estado. Le habría puesto un _iratze_, pero eso no significaba nada ¿Qué si se lo habrían puesto muy tarde y ahora no funcionase? Eso la dejaría peor que cuando descubrió el mundo de las sombras, y no le gustaba eso. Repentinamente sintió dos brazos fuertes sosteniéndola. Era Jace. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con las esmeraldas de Clary. Clary se aferró a él con todo lo que tenía. Él la sostuvo más fuerte.  
—Te dije que no podría soportarlo—dijo Isabelle sin tapujos.  
— ¡Cállate, estúpida!—ladró Liz en defensa de su amiga.  
— ¿Cómo me llamaste?—preguntó Isabelle indignada.  
—Estúpida, y quizá también incluya en la lista "_retrasada"_ — Elizabeth le habló con una furia extraña.  
— ¡Cómo me vuelvas a llamar así te juro que...  
— ¿Qué me juras? No te tengo miedo, sólo para que lo sepas. Además ¿qué harías tú si fuese tu madre o alguno de tus hermanos el que estuviese en la posición de Amatis?—preguntó Elizabeth gritando.  
— ¡Algo es seguro! ¡No me quedaría ahí temblando como un chihuahua esperando a que mi _príncipe con armadura _me sostenga, mientras mi madre, o mi hermano, o quién sea, está luchando contra la muerte!— respondió Isabelle, también a gritos.  
—Paren—dijo Clary. —Gracias por llamarme chihuahua Izzy, fue un lindo complemento. Liz, sabes que te quiero, pero puedo defenderme yo sola—  
Elizabeth la volvió a ver. Sus ojos flameaban con furia.  
—Estás mal—le dijo Liz a Clary, sacudiendo su cabeza en desacuerdo. Clary le regaló una sonrisa para que se tranquilizase, pero no logró mucho. —Vayan a ver a Amatis—gruñó Liz, tomando el libro que antes había estado leyendo y colocándolo en la estantería —Voy a salir, no me busquen—  
Elizabeth se hizo su camino hacia la puerta, y desapareció entre los pasillos del instituto. Eso fue raro.  
— ¿Desde cuándo Lizzie se comporta así?—preguntó Clary, mirando desconcertada el pasillo vacío por el cual se había ido Elizabeth.  
—Desde que Isabelle está siendo una perra con todos—murmuró Jace, muy bajo, para que sólo Clary escuchase. Ella ahogó una risa.  
—Vamos, debo ver a Amatis—le dijo Clary a Jace tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Clary se fue prácticamente corriendo para casi lanzarse sobre la mujer. Clary se sentó junto a ella, acariciando su cabello castaño. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, y varias heridas en ambos brazos. Santa mierda. Estaba pálida, blanca como el cal. Sus se encontraban cerrados, y en sus parpados podías ver las venas. Clary puso su mano sobre su boca, abrió su boca y de ella salió un _grito mudo_. El_ iratze_ estaba ahí, pero no parecía surgir efecto. Oh, por Raziel.  
—Jace, préstame tu estela—murmuró Clary sin apartar los ojos de Amatis. Jace sacó la estela de la bolsa de su pantalón y se la entregó a Clary. Clary cerró los ojos, y entonces apareció: una runa parecida a un iratze. Comenzó a trazarla sobre el brazo de Amatis. Entonces la piel de Amatis recobró un poco el color. Clary dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.  
—Está mejor—dijo ella con alivio notable. Tomó la mano de Amatis. Jace se mantuvo junto a Clary en todo momento. Pasaron las horas hablando, esperando a que Amatis se despertase.  
Hubieron unos minutos de silencio, entonces él la volvió a ver directo a los ojos, y los ojos del chico brillaron, haciéndolos parecer oro. Ella, se acercó poco a poco, colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de Jace. Paró cuando sintió el aliento de Jace cosquilleando en sus labios. Estaba a punto de besarlo. Algo que había deseado hacer desde hace mucho, algo que había intentado ocultar pero no había podido. Su corazón comenzó a correr frenético.  
—Clary...—susurró Jace y coloco su mano en la nuca de la chica, acercándola a él, y...sus labios se juntaron, y para Clary supo a gloria. Sus labios se amoldaron a los de él, y sus brazos rodearon su cuello. Jace colocó las manos en la cintura de la chica, apretándola a él más.  
_Tararararatarata, tararararatarata, _comenzó a timbrar el celular de Clary, obligándolos a separarse.

Clary se había ido hacía demasiado tiempo, y Jocelyn estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Luke, a su lado, también se encontraba preocupado. Jocelyn tomó su celular y marcó el teléfono de su hija. Timbro unas veces y después contestaron:  
— _¿Mamá?_—preguntaron al otro lado de la línea. Jocelyn suspiró un poco aliviada.  
— Clary ¿dónde estás?—preguntó Jocelyn.  
—_Te dije que estaría con Simon, aquí estoy, con los chicos de la banda_—dijo Clary. Jocelyn suspiró. De seguro su comportamiento le parecía excesivo, pero tenía sus razones. No podía arriesgarse a perderla, no a ella.  
—Vente para aquí, por favor—le ordenó Jocelyn, aunque con su voz aún dulce.  
—_Mamá, aquí hay algo realmente serio ¿podría quedarme a dormir?— _preguntó Clary.  
— ¡Por supuesto que no! Te vienes aquí ahora, debo hablar sobre algo contigo—  
Escuchó a Clary gruñir al otro lado de la línea.  
—_ ¡Cómo quieras!— _ y colgó. Jocelyn volvió a ver a Luke preocupada.  
—¿Qué te dijo— le preguntó su amigo. Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente.  
—Estoy preocupada por ella— murmuró Jocelyn. Él se acerco a ella, y la abrazó. Jocelyn se sintió bien ahí, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese lugar.  
—Ella estará bien—murmuró Luke.

Habían pasado casi 30 minutos desde la llamada cuando Clary llegó a su casa. Tenía su cabello enredado, y traía una mirada cansada, se _sentía _cansada. Estaba muy preocupada por Amatis, pero su madre la había obligado a irse. Jocelyn corrió hacia ella apenas entró en la casa, para abrazarla.  
—Clary, tenemos que hablar—le dijo la mujer, lo cual hizo a Clary entrar en pánico. ¿No era que "tenemos que hablar" significaba algo muy malo? Esperaba que no. Su madre la guió hacia la sala de estar y la sentó en el sofá. Santa mierda, si era malo.  
— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Clary, temiendo lo peor. También conocido como: que su madre se hubiese enterado que sabía que era una Cazadora de Sombras y planeaba llevársela lejos.  
—Clary...—su madre comenzó. Luke se encontraba junto a ella, con una mano sobre su hombro, dándole valor —Te he estado notando extraña últimamente. Te escuché hablar con Simon sobre que debías decirme algo... Y, me pregunto qué es... Clary ¿estás embarazada?—la idea de Jocelyn no había sido irse tan_ así_ a la pregu  
Clary abrió mucho los ojos ¿Qué carajos?  
— ¿Es esto en serio?—preguntó Clary con una ceja levantada.  
—Si...—murmuró su madre.  
—No, mamá, no estoy embarazada. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?—  
—Te escuché hablando con Simon, le dijiste que no estaría feliz. Le dijiste que te querría separar de...Jace, creo que ese era el nombre. Y no creo que una chica de tu edad esté hablando sobre que "pronto notaré algo". ¿Qué esperabas?—preguntó su mamá alzando el tono de voz.  
—Esperaba que no me espiaras—respondió Clary alzando su voz también.  
—Tengo que saber que nada te está pasando, que no te estás metiendo en nada extraño, ¿por qué no confías en mí? Te he demostrado toda tu vida que puedes confiar en mí—le dijo Jocelyn desesperada. Clary no lo pudo soportar más, las últimas palabras resonaban en su mente _«Te he demostrado toda tu vida que puedes confiar en mí» _¿Lo había hecho? No. Definitivamente no.  
—El sólo hecho que digas que me has demostrado toda mi vida que puedo confiar en ti es suficiente prueba de que no mereces mi confianza—murmuró Clary.  
— ¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?—preguntó Jocelyn levantando sus manos de forma dramática.  
—Significa...ugh, esto es difícil. Significa, mamá, que sé que mientes. Sé que mi vida es una farsa—exclamó Clary, con una tristeza notable en su voz.  
— ¿Qué?—la voz de su madre ahora tenía pánico grabado.  
—Mamá, sé que fuiste una cazadora de sombras, sé que Luke es un hombre lobo, sé que me has mentido, me has llevado con Magnus, sé que me has creado un mundo que no es real. ¡Desde que tengo 12 años he estado esperando que llegues, te sientes junto a mí y me digas: Clary, eres una cazadora de sombras! ¡Pero nunca lo hiciste! Poco a poco —sollozo— mi esperanza se fue desvaneciendo. Me mentiste toda mi vida sobre quién soy ¿y me dices que mereces mi confianza? Ciertamente, creo que no lo haces.  
—Clary ...—  
—Eso era lo que debía decirte. He estado entrenando desde que tengo doce, he estado estudiando, poniéndome "al día" con la materia del mundo de la sombras. Desde que tengo doce, nunca he ido a la escuela, ni nada por el estilo—confesó Clary.  
— ¿Cómo es que tus maestros siempre mencionaban tu buen comportamiento?—Jocelyn lucía realmente dolida, pero a Clary no le importó mucho.  
—Sólo debes contratar a un buen brujo para que les haga algo en sus mentes y _voila_—dijo Clary, sabiendo que sus palabras iban dirigidas al tema de Magnus.  
Luke acababa de salir de su estado de shock.  
— ¿QUÉÉÉ?—  
—Si, es cierto, Luke—

El corazón de Clary iba a mil por hora, y se sentó en su cama de golpe. Miró el reloj junto a su cama: 10:45 a.m. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo que había pasado: después de haber llegado de su casa anoche había tenido lo que podría haber sido la peor pesadilla de su vida. Había soñado que su madre se había enterado de la peor manera posible que ella era una cazadora de sombras, pero que eso: que Amatis había sido herida. Aunque si le hizo avergonzarse el hecho de haber soñado que había besado a Jace. Se ruborizó furiosamente. Luego se dirigió a su baño y lavo su cara. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía qué significaba esa horrible pesadilla : significaba que debía decirle a su mamá sobre su secreto, o podría terminar de la peor manera posible.

**¡Perdón por hacer el fic de esta manera si no les gustó! Es que... simplemente me pareció muy precipitado hacer que Jocelyn se enterase de lo de Clary sólo en el tercer capítulo, no habría más historia. Así que, si planeaba hacer lo que al principió pareció como la gran revelación, pero luego vi que iba demasiado apurada, así que, espero que no me lancen tomates podridos xD  
¡Las quiero!  
- MaFe**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holiwi =3! ¿Cómo están? Yo, bien (: Gracias a todas aquellas que comentaron en el otro capítulo, en serio esperaba que me quedase bien, al menos sé que no me quedó muy mal. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de LMEMP, en estos capítulos no pasarán nada, serán más como para desarrollar los personajes, y ver más las relaciones entre ellos así que espero que no les aburra mucho. También descubriremos cosas... xD No diré mucho, es una sorpresa...  
Además, quería publicar una historia en Wattpad, pero me gustaría saber si ustedes estarían dispuestas a leerla si la publicase (:  
—MaFe**

Clary abrió la ventana de su cuarto y pegó un salto para salir. Aterrizó en sus pies, y comenzó a correr hacia el Instituto.  
Ya eran las 10 de la noche por lo que su madre ya estaba dormida, debido a que Clary le había pagado a un brujo para que le pusiese un bloqueo que la hiciera dormirse a las 9:00 p.m en punto.  
Incluso una vez estaban cenando tarde cuando de repente el reloj marcó las 9, y Jocelyn cayó sobre su plato. Clary se había sentido como una verdadera mierda esa vez, pero era algo necesario. Lo malo era que el hechizo no la mantenía despierta toda la noche, pero para su buena suerte costaba un poco despertar a su mamá. Por eso debía intentar no hacer ruido en las noches cuando entraba, para evitar que su madre se despertase.

Pronto llegó al Instituto, entrando por las majestuosas puertas de este. Se fue directamente al salón de entrenamiento en donde estaban Jace y Alec practicando.  
— ¡Hola, chicos!—saludó Clary, y no sabía de dónde había sacado esa felicidad, porque desde la mañana que había soñado eso no había podido estar tranquila.  
—Hola, Clary—saludó Alec, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
— ¡Hola, Pequeña!—saludó Jace, haciendo que Clary rodase los ojos. Odiaba que le dijesen Pequeña.  
—Hoy no, Jace—le advirtió Clary.  
—Ups, ¿alguien anda en esos "días del mes"?—preguntó Jace, con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en sus labios.  
Clary únicamente rodó los ojos y dijo: —Muy maduro, Jace—  
—JAJA, lo sé—dijo Jace, acercándose a ella, y tomándola entre sus brazos, alzándola en los aires. Jace amaba cómo se veía su cabello, a veces quería pasar sus dedos entre sus rizos, y besarla... _Ok, ya, mucho_.  
—Bueno...yo me voy, adiós—dijo Alec, y apresurado salió de la habitación. Ambos , Jace y Clary, miraron confundidos la puerta por la que había salido Alec.  
— ¿Okey? ¿Soy yo o anda bien rarito?—preguntó Clary.  
—Acaba de ponerse así, estábamos practicando de lo más bien y de repente se puso así. Wow, lo siento, Clare—se disculpó Jace.  
— ¡Oh, por Raziel! Jace Wayland acaba de decir "lo siento". ¡Que pare todo, en este instante! El mundo se va acabar—se burló Clary. Jace entrecerró sus ojos.  
— ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Clarissa?—preguntó Jace. Clary dejó de reírse en ese instante. Sabía que si el decía su nombre completo era sinónimo de problemas.  
— ¿Qué pasa si sí?— preguntó Clary.  
—Pues...—Jace corrió hacia ella, pero ella se movió rápidamente de su lugar. —Huh, andas _juguetona—_ murmuró Jace. Las mejillas de Clary se tiñeron de rojo. — ¿Quieres jugar, Clary?  
—Ajá—respondió Clary.  
—Entonces, vamos a jugar, estilo Jace Wayland. Te reto a una lucha, a ver si eres tan buena como dices ser—  
—¡En ningún momento he dicho que soy buena!  
—Aún así— insistió Jace —vamos a pelear.  
—Ok, vamos a pelear— le dijo Clary, sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

_El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, que tapan el resplandor de la luna, todo Idris estaba cubierto por una sombra tenebrosa. Los pies de la niña dolían, estaba cubierta de tierra, con raspaduras en sus rodillas y codos.  
Y se sentía mareada. Sus ropas estaban hechas girones, pero había valido la pena. _

_Sus ojos comenzaron a ver las casas de Alacante a lo lejos. Era la media noche, por lo tanto todos estaban ya dormidos.  
Excepto por una casa, que tenía la luz del salón principal encendida.  
Comenzó a correr hacia ella, quizá algún solidario Cazador de Sombras le podría permitir quedarse ahí durante la noche._  
_Poco a poco sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse como...¿cómo era la expresión que le habían enseñado que usaban los mundanos? Gelatina.  
Sí, como gelatina.  
Poco a poco fue dejando de andar, sus piernas parecían estar a punto de funcionar, pero era obvio, no había parado de correr en casi dos días, pero valía la pena todo lo que había tenido que pasar.  
_Un poco más, _pensó la chica, _ya casi llego a la casa.  
_Siguió caminando, puesto que si corría iba a caer de bruces contra el suelo. Ya estaba comenzando a llegar a la puerta cuando su pequeño cuerpo no lo soportó más, y se desmayó, cayendo en el vacío, en la oscuridad._

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron poco a poco, adaptándose a la luz de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Había sólo una vela encendida, por lo cual no podía ver mucho. Estaba sobre una cama, eso sí. Y sus ropas ya no eran las que solía llevar puestas, ahora estaba vestida con una blusa manga larga y un pantalón de tela blancos. Se sentó en la cama, sosteniéndose en sus codos. Seguía estando oscuro afuera, así que no podían haber pasado muchas horas desde que se desmayó.  
Su mente comenzó a divagar ¿qué había pasado al momento de desmayarse? ¿Cómo había acabado en esa habitación? Su mente era un torbellino de preguntas.  
La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una mujer de cabellos oscuros y profundos ojos azules.  
—Ya despertaste, eso es bueno—dijo la mujer.  
—Sí, lo es—respondió la chica — ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo?

_—Debería hacer la misma pregunta, pues fuiste tú la que apareció en mi puerta, cubierta de raspones, y con la ropa destrozada—  
—Sí, se lo explicaré en un momento—respondió la chica —Pero, primero dígame su nombre, por favor—pidió ella.  
—Mi nombre es Amatis— respondió la mujer —Amatis Herondale ¿Cuál es el tuyo?—  
—Elizabeth Worthwood—respondió la chica. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había podido decir su nombre completo, nombre y apellido todo junto.  
— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Elizabeth?—preguntó Amatis.  
—Tengo trece—respondió Liz.  
—Ahora sí, responde mi pregunta inicial, ¿qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?—  
—Estaba escapando—admitió Liz en un murmulló. Amatis frunció el ceño.  
— ¿De quién o de qué, Elizabeth?—preguntó Amatis, con un tono que denotaba preocupación.  
Liz comenzó a dudar. ¿Debía decirlo? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero decidió, que lo que pasase lo que pasase, no podría ser peor que lo que había vivido en el lugar del que huía.  
Así que, en un respiro reunió todo el valor que pudo, y respondió con voz sorprendentemente firme:  
—De Valentine Morgenstern—_

**Perdón por hacerlo tan cortito, las quiero :***


End file.
